


Umbrella's secret experiment

by Dragonlady322



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Infected Leon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlady322/pseuds/Dragonlady322
Summary: Kidnapped at a early age Leon was inject with three viruses that had no effect on him. Wondering why they did that to him. He tries to escape from the Umbrella lab under Raccoon City with two others or a certain man after spending 15 years in their clutches.





	1. Chapter 1

    No one's P.O.V. 

       This was easy. How long till his parents know he's gone. 'Why did they want this kid,' an unknown man thought. The man moved quicker to get out of there with the boy. 

        *Few hours later*

Finally back at base under Raccoon City with the boy. They are glad the was not hurt in any way. An hour has passed since I got here and they are still running tests on the kid. They came out after doing something to him. He was taken to a special room til they did something else to him whatever it is. 

           *Years later* Leon's P.O.V.

     'How long have I been here,' I thought. I get up and walk around my 'room' waiting for something to happen. Nothing but the door opening happened. I walk out and looked around. I then walk farther away and decides to look for someone or a way out of here. I've been walking for hours now and still have not found anyone or a way out. Then I heard gunshots from around the next corner. I wait til they die down to walk from my location. I found a man fighting some undead humans. They were most likely infected with one of the viruses I was infected with. "Hey you okay," he asked? "Yeah just woke up a few minutes ago," I said. "We should move now or we'll be zombie food ," the man said as he starts walking. I nod as I follow him. "I never got your name kid," he said. "It's Leon Kennedy," I said a little annoyed by being called kid. "I'm Carlos," he said. We continued to walk til we met up with three other people. I was scared at they would do if they found out I am infected. And with three viruses that would normally kill or mutate the hosts. They all said their names' are Claire, Ada, and Jill. They were talking about a way to get out. I was looking around the room to see if there are any threats. I then sensed something or rather someone that was infected with one of the viruses I was infected with. We all now moved to find anymore survivors and then get out of here. The women would only talk with Carlos. I'm fine with that. They were saying that they could find a scientist that is still alive. Hours passed as we continued to search. We could not find a single scientist still alive. Suddenly the floor below me collapsed and I fell. I fell unconscious. 

      *Few hours later* 

      I woke up and looked around to find I was in a sewer. I get up and walk around til I felt a wetness between my legs and had to stop. I walked till I found a room to stop in. Found a room and went in and laid down on the bed in the room. I then fell asleep.  
  

        Albert's P.O.V. *lemon*

     I was walking around the sewers when I came across a room with the door opened. I walked over and in to see Umbrella's secret experiment and he was releasing a sweet scent that I couldn't ignore. I walk over to him and got behind him. I start to rub his cunt through his pants and hear him moan softly in sleep. I start to feel my cock respond to his moans. I pull his pants and underwear down so I can fuck his pussy. I then take out my cock and push it into his cunt then start thrusting in and out of it. I feel his vaginal walls clench around my cock bringing me closer to filling him womb with my cum and impregnante him with my young.  He then whines in pleasure. I continue to thrust into him then starts to fill him up with my cum. He then cums coating my crotch and cock. Then wakes up and leans against me. I continue to fill him up to the point where cum is starting to leak out and on to me and the bed. I continue to breed him for hours til he is full of cum. 

          *End of lemon* 

     He and I continue to lay down on the bed and wait for our energy to return to leave the city for good. Then the young we have can be safe from people that want to stop Umbrella's and mine plans.  
    


	2. Beginning of the pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when two b.o.w.s meet and one is in heat.

Albert's P.O.V.

Me and my recent obtained mate who is more than likely pregnant with my young. "How do you feel now," I asked him? "Great now let's get out of here alpha," he answered. "Alpha I like it then you are my Omega," I said. "Yup and hopefully mother to your pups," he said. "Yes hopefully," I said. We kiss for the first time. I purred and I bit the junction of his neck and right shoulder. He did the same with me but this time on my left side. We nuzzled each other and then left to find a way out. I noticed that Leon was not feeling well. At one point he stopped and threw up the contents of his stomach. I walked over to him and rubbed his back. After that we continued to walk where we were in the police station and heading to the s.t.a.r.s. office. I stayed by his side as we walked into the office. Where we were met with guns to the face. "Captain what are you doing here," Jill asked? "Not telling you that," I said. Leon walked over to me and whispered into my ear. I nod and turn around leaving with him following me out. I found a helicopter waiting for me and one other. 'Most likely Leon,' I thought. Me and Leon got on and left. Leon lays his head on my left shoulder and fell asleep. We were heading to my house near here. "How long will you two be here," the pilot asked? "A week at most then we are leaving for my place in Europe," I said. Leon heads in side to find my room to lay down. I follow him and lay down beside him allowing him snuggle against me. Some of my servants are talking about what is going on. "What's going to happen now," he asked? "We wait to find out the pups genders are and then plan around that," I said. "Alright," he said feeling tired. I and him talk about what the pups might look like. I can tell he is still in heat though he is already pregnant. I turned him on his and pulls his pants and underwear down and releases my cock from my pants and boxers and slides it in his pussy. I start moving in and out of him. He moans and pants as I fuck him til he is pregnant with more of my pups so that I was not the only one of what ever I am. I cum filling him up again. We are both panting. I start to thrust again. 

*Days later* 

We are happy that Leon is pregnant with a litter of fifty pups. He is tired that he can't keep anything down. I can tell he wants the first trimester to be over already. I help him find foods that he can keep down. We walk around my house and the servants want what's best for my mate and our unborn pups. When ever we were in bed I would lay my head on his abdomen and purr to calm down the pups. He laughs feeling me purr against his abdomen. There days where we would just lay in bed and talk or one of us is fast asleep against the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will always find a way to have a male resident evil characters pregnant.


	3. Two months into the pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Leon found out he is pregnant.

Leon's P.O.V. 

It's been two months now and Albert is wanting to know what the pups genders are. I can tell that no matter what I will love each and every one of them. Albert would keep me in our bed so that I can stay full of energy. I lay down on the bed and start to fall asleep. He was talking with someone about what would be best for me. Albert came up with the other person. She introduced herself to me. She said her name is Excella Gionne. I said my name is Leon Kennedy. Albert left after that. "I'm going to tell you this once and only once back off Albert is my alpha," I said. "Yeah right he would choose me over you," she said. I moved the collar on my right side showing his mark on the junction of my neck and shoulder. "And I am pregnant with his pups," I said. "We'll see about that," she said walking out of the room. I follow after her to see her kiss Albert on the lips. He pushed her away. I walk up to him. "Alpha please," I begged. "Omega yes I choose you over some slut that thinks she can get who ever she wants," Albert said. "No fair he does not have what will give you babies," she said. "Pups," he hissed. I press myself against him whining. He nuzzles against the top of my head.


	4. Month five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new person joins Albert's organization. And when he first sees Leon, he falls head over heels in love with him.

Leon's P.O.V.

            I am now five months pregnant and we have a new member to our bioterrorist group. His name is Jack Krauser. Everytime Jack is near me and Albert can see us he growls. As a way to tell him that I am taken. I growl at Excella saying that Albert is my alpha and father to my pups. I walk over and kiss him on the lips. Some of the female scientist knew that I was pregnant which means I will be hormonal. He kisses me back just as hard as I did. He nibbles on my neck and licks my mate mark. I whine feeling aroused. I then hide my face in his chest purring. I stay close to him so he can keep other males from making a move on me. I feel his virus tug at one of mine trying to form a connection between us. His scent is all over me and could not be happier. We both were starting to buy baby clothes for our pups. I was put on early bedrest til the pups are born. I was starting to make a nest on mine and Albert's bed to birth our pups in the safety of our room. I only have four or so months til our pups are born. I was starting to get restless as I got closer and closer to my due date. Excella and Krauser are trying very hard not to kill each other. A few months ago I was injected with a few more viruses and mutated into a dragon, utahraptor and xenomorph hybrid with two sets of wings, arms and eyes. I hide the second set of eyes and arms. There are other dna but I don't show those.


	5. Birth of the pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are born.

Albert's P.O.V.

Today is the day mine and Leon's pups will be born. I'm pacing back and forth out side our room waiting. I continue to pace til I hear from the doctor. 

Leon's P.O.V. 

         I am so ready to be a mother. I start to push. The first pup started to press against my vaginal opening. I stop as soon as the contraction ends. I whine wanting to see my pups. I start to push again as the next contraction starts. The pup is half way out. The next time I push the pup is born. It's a boy. I feel the next pup make it's way down my birth canal. I push as I scream bloody murder. I continue to push till the contraction ends. The next contraction starts and I start pushing again feeling the second pup slide out. 

       *Few hours later* 

I have pushed out half of mine and Albert's pups and only have half to go. I push trying to get this pup out before it suffocates. I get it out after the next contraction. I am panting after having this pup. I'm getting exhausted. 

       *Few more hours later* 

I only have three pups left to bring into this world. I'm more exhausted than when I had twenty-four pups to go. I push as the next contraction starts and gets half of the pup out. I wait for the next contraction to start to push. It starts and I push the rest of the pup out. It is put with it's siblings as I focus on bringing my last two pups into the world. I pant as I push the next pup out as soon as the next contraction starts. I wait and wait for the next contraction to start. It starts and I push with what strength I have left. The second to last pup is born. I am having a hard time staying awake as I wait for the next contraction to start. The nurse and midwife notice that I am extremely tired and decided to press on my abdomen to bring my final pup out and into this world. The pup is born and I start to fall asleep knowing that I was able to bring all of mine and Albert's pups into the world. The nurse stays by my side holding my final pup so I can see her.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or claim ownership of any of the resident evil characters. The only thing I own is Leon's infected form. I am also typing it on Wattpad.


End file.
